


Fuck Chemistry

by clownjizz



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Smart Richie Tozier, hes smart and youre a coward if you say otherwise, kind of, thats the plot, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownjizz/pseuds/clownjizz
Summary: Eddie needs help studying for a chemistry exam. Richie is a little enthusiastic about helping him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Fuck Chemistry

He looked over at Eddie, face contorted into one of confusion and amusement, because why was Eddie Kaspbrak, one of the smartest people he knows, worrying about grades, “Midterms aren’t for like, another month, Spaghetti, you’ll do fine.” When Eddie crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, Richie nudged him in the ribs. “I’m serious!”

“You’re never serious!” Eddie retorted and he swatted his hand away when Richie tried to cheer him up with his usual antics. “I’m failing the class already.” Richie barked out a laugh and threw an arm around his shoulders despite the struggles. Trying to hold Eddie was like trying to hold a cat above a bathtub; there was a lot of squirming and struggling and yelling and one a select few occasions, someone (Richie) walked away bleeding (Eddie accidentally elbowed him in the nose and then started crying because he felt bad. They don’t talk about it.).

Richie shook his head while they turned the corner onto his block, “There’s no fucking way.” If Eddie hadn’t pulled out his phone and shoved it in his face, showing off the not so great chemistry grade, in person, Richie never would’ve believed him. “Okay it’s not _that_ bad. You’d be able to bring it up by the end of the semester no problem if,”

“Bullshit!” Eddie shrieked, shoving his phone away. He shoved Richie’s arm from his shoulders and went back to brooding. “Are you even _capable_ of failing a class? Do you even know what it means to fail?”

Richie’s arms went up and his hands hooked were behind his head, they kept walking towards his house. “Uhm, absolutely not. You’re talking to me.” He watched from the corner of his eye as Eddie rolled his eyes and his face pinched up in annoyance. “I’ve never failed shit!”

Smug, gorgeous fucking brown eyes looked up at him, “The random drug test that the school did when they found out someone was selling adderall.” Eddie was smiling, obviously reminiscing about the whole scene. Turned out the principal had a thing for male cheerleaders and it was his own kid selling the pills for twenty dollars a pop. Two different issues but amusing that they occurred around the same time. No one ever really talked about it, though.

“Fucking dumbasses. God they should see me not chock full of that shit.” Richie laughed at Eddie’s _“I don't think even I’d want to see that shit.”_ response and unlocked the front door of his house only to kick it open with an abundantly pointless amount of force behind it. The door knob hit the wall with the worst kind of _bang_. Every. Single. Fucking. Time. There was a permanent dent in the wall, no matter who tried to fix it. Eddie hated it.

“You need to not fucking do that! Okay, one day you’re gonna throw your fucking back out then you’re gonna fall off the fucking porch and break your goddamn neck, and you can’t do that because I need you to help me fucking study!”

God he fucking loved this boy. Richie smirked in Eddie’s direction. He ignored the warning glares and the insistent _“Don’t you fucking do it.”_ s and kicked his leg backwards, closing the door the same way he opened it.

“Richie, listen to your friend for once in your life!” The boy’s mom called from the kitchen only to greet them, not Eddie, never Eddie, Maggie fucking adored Eddie, with a small glare. She wacked him lightly on the head as they walked by, “Next time you put a hole in the wall, the repairs are coming out of your paycheck, young man.”

Eddie turned to face Richie, stuck his tongue out in an ha, your mom likes me more kind of manner and Richie flipped him off in retaliation. “Got it- I’ll just go through the back door from now on… trudging through the mud… the forest that is our backyard…”

“Shut up. You have like, two trees total.”

Maggie laughed softly at their bickering as they ascended the stairs, both of them racing and trying to make the other trip on the way up just like they did as children. They were eighteen, but still children when you put them in the same room.

“So, you’re _actually_ failing chem.” Richie said, flopping onto his bed after purposely slamming his bedroom door shut.

The brunette threw his hands up exasperated, “I wasn’t just saying it!”

Richie shrugged. He was hanging off the side of his bed, staring up at him, because he loved the cute little freckles all over Eddie’s face, he just wanted to sit there and count them over and over again, he wanted to map out the tiny little constellations that lived on the bridge of his nose, his cheek bones, the soft line of his jaw. He was _pathetically_ gay. “Stanley cries wolf all the fuckin time, the dude has never had a class below an eighty-five.” And Eddie frowned, maybe he didn’t notice it, but Richie wanted it gone. He rolled onto his stomach. “When’s your next exam?”

“This Thursday.”

It’s only Monday, they can work with that.

“And all you need is chem?” Eddie nodded, getting this hopeful look in his fucking doe eyes, they were always so goddamn distracting. Richie lived to please (as long as it wasn’t his parents, because that’s a whole different story on its own, he lived to make them wish they used a condom) and please he would. “Whats it on?” Was followed quickly by “ _Yes_ , I’m helping you, asshole. Don’t look so shocked!” Eddie’s face lit up behind his obviously forced pout. He wanted to see Eddie smile more.

“Chemical reactions.” Richie opened his mouth, “i swear to god _I will hit you_ if you start talking about a chemical reaction and my mom and shit.”

— — — —

Eddie was on his back with his hands fisted in Richie’s hair, their lips pressed together in a hard kiss, while Richie hunched himself over, straddling Eddie’s hips. Richie kissed down his jaw and up to his ear, teeth biting harsher with every complaint Eddie made.

“Ammonium.” Richie said, leaving searing kisses down the length of Eddie’s throat, his hands under Eddie’s shirt. Eddie groaned and bit his lip to try and stifle the noise. Music played loudly from the small stereo sitting next to the locked bedroom door, but he still had that minuscule fear eating at him that Maggie would hear something and come up to inspect.

“Uh, N… fuck, Rich,” He keened when Richie’s hands dug into his sides, mouth never in the same place twice. “N… NH…” Richie hummed approvingly,

Richie brushed his thumb over Eddie’s nipple, the boy arched off the mattress and into the touch with some kind of filthy noise. His hips twitched. “You’re missing something.”

“Four! _Fuck_ … Jesus christ, _Richie_ … Fuck,”

“Whats the charge, Eds.”

“Plus two.” And Richie pulled off of him completely, sitting back on his knees, pressed against Eddie’s narrow hips. “Fuck.” The curse left his lungs breathlessly irritated and he glared up at the Beatles poster at the corner of Richie’s ceiling. “Are you _kidding me?_ Why can’t you just fucking kiss me and we do this later.”

Richie, despite the flushed cheeks and slight heave in his chest, stared intently at the chipped bright orange polish on his nails, unphased. “First of all, plus _one_.” He corrected then rolled his hips down to pull a whine from the boy below him, “Second, you’d have no motivation to actually understand this shit. Bub, I feel for ya, but I’m not gonna let you fail this test.”

“Oh my _god_.” Eddie covered his face with his hands, groaning loudly in defeat. “I’m never gonna get this shit!”

“Hey,” Richie leaned back over him, pulled the hands away from his face, “You’ve got the complicated shit down okay, this stuff is all about memorization.”

His brows furrowed and he crossed his arms tightly over his chest once his wrists were free from Richie’s loose grip. “You- I- _Ugh_!” Eddie groaned in disgust, well, in a mixture of disgusted horny jealousy. That’d be a much more accurate description.

When Eddie’s eyes started to gloss over with frustration and he turned away from the other, Richie sighed. He’s a tutor, he gets it, people sometimes just can’t grasp certain things, but Eddie was not one of those people. Eddie was just pissed off that they weren’t swapping spit anymore and frustrated that he couldn’t remember every single ionic combination on his study guide. “Hey,” Richie grabbed Eddie’s chin, pulled the other boy’s attention back to the task at hand. “If we make it through the whole study guide without any mistakes, I’ll blow you.” Eddie’s eyes widened and Richie breathed a laugh, “That enough motivation?”

“Maybe...” Eddie licked his lips and uncrossed his arms, “Can I cash it in for two if I manage to pass this thing?”

“If you manage to pass?” Richie repeated, hoping Eddie would hear how dumb it sounded because, “Baby, I’m fucking torturing you. You’re going to get _at least_ a low A on it.”

His small hands found their way into Richie’s shirt, tugged at the front of it to try and bring him back in. “What if I don’t?” Eddie asked, “Like, really… what if I can’t do it?”

Richie’s pounding heart melted at the genuine worry in Eddie’s voice, the look in his eyes, believing that he wasn’t smart enough to actually pass the test. “Eds, sweetheart, I don’t think you’ll fail. But there’s literally no fucking shame in having a retake, shit just happens, I have retakes all the time.”

“You don’t do retakes… you just show up and take it afterwards so you can focus better. That’s different.”

Richie rolled his eyes, maybe it was a little different but his argument still stood, “There’s nothing wrong with retaking a test, dude.”

Eddie nodded, opened his mouth and closed it, the words dying on his tongue. He swallowed before trying again. “Would you help me with midterms?”

“Totally.”

“I mean, you don’t have to,” Eddie quickly backtracked, “You’ve got your own shit to study for.”

“Babe, I helped _write_ half of my midterms.” Okay, false, but it fucking felt like he helped write them with some of his classes, for fucks sake he was basically teaching the classes for free some days, “I’m worried about getting your cute little ass in gear.” The grip at the front of his shirt tightened, a sharp tug mashed their mouths together only because Eddie had caught him off guard.

Richie was only so strong. He gave in as soon as Eddie started to run his tongue over Richie’s bottom lip, let them have a nice fucking moment where their tongues were oressed begind each other’s teeth without the weight of chemistry attatched. Making out minus the studying. Eddie pulled back first, just enough to insult him against his spit slick lips, “How fucking smart you are turns me on and infuriates me. _At the same time_. I'm _angry_ and _horny_ , because you’re _smart_ , and I hate you for it.”

He braced himself above Eddie on his forearm next to his head and used his free hand to firmly grab his hip, then pressed another kiss to his lips before kissing up his jaw and biting at Eddie’s earlobe. The little gasp reignited whatever it was in his chest that took to residing there earlier, feeling high because he had Eddie doing exactly what he wanted, saying almost exactly what he wanted him to say. He dropped his voice enough to catch Eddie off guard, “Watch your mouth, love.” Eddie’s breath caught in his throat, “Keep telling me you hate me and we’re gonna be doing this a lot differently.”

“Differently?”

Richie laughed, kissed his cheek and didn’t stop until he was mouthing over Eddie’s exposed collarbone, each little moan just encouraged him to keep going, “You think I didn't take your smart mouth into consideration when I said I’d help you? I know you’ll complain until you’re fuckin hoarse if you don’t get your way.”

The severity of the arguments that he tried to throw back at him were cut down to a fraction because Eddie couldn’t keep his hands out of Richie’s hair, tugging on the overgrown curls at his scalp to keep Richie’s mouth on his neck.

“These aren’t negotiable, Eds. You need to know them, and you’re not leaving until you can show me that you do. Understand?”

“Fucking asshole.”

“Last warning, dollface,” he landed a particularly harsh (in comparison to what he’s been doing) bite to the soft curve of Eddie’s neck, enough to leave a light mark at most, “Keep it up, your ass is going to be at my desk, actually doing the study guide while I do my own work.”

“Okay, okay. Fuckin’ getting _cockblocked_ by _polyatomic ions._ ”

“Don’t blame the chem, baby. Just gotta give me the right answer. Gotta show me that you know em,” Richie moved and laced his fingers with Eddie’s while pressing them into the mattress. The quick glance he got of their hands was indescribable, Eddie’s hands were so fucking small in comparison to his own, and he just gave in to being held down like that.

Eddie squeezed Richie’s hands with a soft grin, “Is this how you help the others, or am I getting some kind of exclusive shit?”

The taller boy hummed, mouthed at his pulse point for a moment before speaking, “I make up sports shit for bill and Mikey. Bribe Bev with whatever I’ve got on me. Ben is the hardest; basically have to sign a contract that says if he gets through everything and actually understands what I’m telling him, we’ll have this gross, mushy, heart to heart, because I’m _repressed_.” The way that he says it lets Eddie know that the air quotes were less important than keeping him where he wanted him, their fingers laced. Richie's mouth was finally back on his skin, biting and sucking and fucking wrecking him with those stupid hot open mouthed kisses right under his jaw and below his ear, and the way that Richie would run the flat of his tongue over somewhere and that stupid shitty piercing from freshman year would drag along.

“You _are_ repressed.” Eddie huffed out a mix between a scoff and a laugh, quickly being over turned for a breathy moan.

Richie whispered against his ear another ion, making sure Eddie got the memo that they were done fooling around unless he actually wanted to go about memorizing them some other way. “Acetate,” Eddie’s hips twitch and Richie knows that Eddie’s skin is crawling, the ways he was writhing and arching up into every single touch. Richie had his hands move from Eddie’s, god the difference in size, Eddie’s were fucking _delicate_ and _dainty_ and _soft_ and Richie’s _weren’t_. He grabbed Eddie’s wrists and pushed them above his head, both in a single hand while the other was grabbing his face, fingers hooked under Eddie’s chin so he had no choice but to look wherever Richie wanted him to, no choice but to look up at _him_. Eddie lost it, his hips canting up and not doing shit to muffle the delicious moan ripping from low in his throat.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eddie breathed, and Richie said that he wants both formulas and Eddie is so fucking done with chemistry and just wants to get dicked down. Fuck school. Eddie stammered out both chemicals formulas and Richie praised him in that voice and Eddie was sure he looked fucking pathetic from it.

He didn’t, it was hot, Richie assured him afterwards.

“You’re doing fucking _amazing_ , baby boy.” He squeezed around Eddie’s wrists just a little bit tighter and kissed him, for real this time, on the mouth and shit, not just teasing kisses pressed anywhere else. “You up for a challenge, baby?” Eddie nodded, leaning into the calloused touches against his cheek, face flushed and still chasing that kiss. “Solubility rules.”

“Which ones?” Eddie asked, ignoring the way Richie’s thumb was brushing against his bottom lip, coated in his own spit from the wet kisses right before.

“All of them.”

“ _Rich_!” And Richie grabbed his jaw, his hand no longer loose enough to pull away from, “I hardly know them in general, I can’t fucking- pick something else.”

“Nope.” He emphasized the ‘P’ and gazed down at Eddie, “I’m asking for the solubility rules, now are you going to be good for me and _at least try_ , or are you gonna complain?”

“Really thinking about that second option.” When Eddie flexed his wrists, Richie squeezed a little bit tighter.

“Think long and hard before you settle on it, kitten.”

Eddie groaned in annoyance, “Shut up.”

The thing that half surprised Richie is that he wanted Eddie to complain, he was getting drunk off his lips but he also wanted a reason to see Eddie squirm, he wanted to tease him and watch him struggle to stay focused while sitting at the desk with some dumb assignment. And if Eddie hadnt genuinely asked him for help to get this shit down in time for his test, he probably would’ve made Eddie get up and go study like a regular highschool student. Without a tongue down his throat. “Just letting you know, If I was setting the pace, you’d be crying.” Richie arched a single brow, begging for Eddie to doubt him on it. “You’d be _shaking_ with how good you felt, every time you gave me the answer I wanted.”

Childishly, Eddie kicked his foot out behind Richie like he wanted to throw a fit, “It’s not _fair_ , okay, I just want to _kiss you!_ I don’t want to have to _think_ while making out!” Oh and there was that pout, the one that drove Richie fucking nuts.

“I just want you to stop being a fucking _brat_.”

No he didn’t. He really didn’t.

“I’m not a brat.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Then why haven’t you given me what I wanted yet? Solubility rules. Now. Or I will literally pick you up and make you work on the study guide by yourself.”

At the end of the night, Eddie still sat down and looked over the actual study equipment he’d been given, but he was perched in Richie’s lap earning encouraging little kisses to his neck and cheek every time he finished a problem regardless of having the correct answer or not, he got called smart and ridiculously hot every time he finished it correctly.

It wasn’t until after Eddie had taken his test, which he came running up to Richie at lunch and shoved the paper in his face with an excited tremble in his entire body, showing off the 100% he’d earned and kissed him in the middle of the cafeteria, that they actually talked about why Richie’s first thought was making out when Eddie asked him for help.

Eddie cashed those two BJ coupons right after midterms. Richie on the other hand got his soul sucked from his dick. Twice.


End file.
